


Crépuscule

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Doom, Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Et alors que le crépuscule laissait ce coin de terre, Aragorn se leva, prêt à combattre parce que tous créatures de la Terre de Milieu pussent continuer, nuit après nuit, à profiter de ce spectacle.





	Crépuscule

**Author's Note:**

> Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulment pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Crépuscule**

Ils n’y avaient pas des étoiles à délimiter le crépuscule. Seulement une lumière rougeâtre faisait apercevoir les limites, évanescents et impurs, comme son âme à ce moment-là.

L’âme d’un homme conscient de son devoir à l’égard d’une terre qu’à lui faisait confiance, après d’avoir répudié son passé. Une terre qu’avait seulement le goût de mort, et d’un demain avec contours incertains.

Il n’allait pas être la dernière nuit dans la Terre du Milieu, pas son dernier crépuscule, pas le dernier soleil qui lentement s’obscurcissait, dans un mystique et terrible scénario de sang.

_Le soleil levant est rouge. Le sang a coulé cette nuit._

Legolas aurait dû lui expliquer la raison de ces sentences arcanes qui souvent tachaient sa voix. Il aurait dû expliquer la raison d’un crépuscule de ce rouge intense, qui faisait penser à mystères bien plus complexes du même sang.

Il ne voulait pas combattre, il ne voulait pas risquer un avenir qui n’était pas du tour rose. Mais il voulait récupérer l’honneur que son lignée lui avait soustrait, avec violence, en se tachant de péchés amers, des gestes indignes d’hommes.

Il voulait se réveiller le matin dans un confortable lit de Fondcombe, regarder Arwen dans les yeux, conscient que la bataille faisait rage très loin, tellement qu’il ne pouvait pas ni percevoir l’écho.

Plutôt, pour lui seulement il y avait la terre nue, et la conscience que ces yeux perdaient la brillance, ils perdaient la langueur que les distinguait, que l’avait enchaîné et qu’obsédait ses rêves.

Il se laissait aller à un grognement, pire que tous sons un animal pût émettre.

Parce que il ne lui restait plus dans cette vie que se faire conduire par l’instinct, que laisser que fussent ses sens à amener sa main à l’épée, à amener la fureur meurtrière dans son cœur, en esquivant tous les bons sentiments qu’il avait à ce moment-là.

Il s’écroula à terre, comme si ce simple geste l’eût pris la force.

En fermant les yeux, il pouvait de toute façon apercevoir cette lumière pénétrant, et il espérait ardemment qu’il pût trouver des fissures en lui, qu’il devînt la lumière d’une âme qu’il savait qu’était suspendue à un fil.

Il soupira, et il ouvra les yeux. À l’arrière des montagnes il s’apercevait encore des lueurs, mais maintenant il y avait des affaiblies étoiles à contaminer le ciel avec leur blanc, porteur d’une pureté que désormais était inconnue du monde.

Et alors que le crépuscule laissait ce coin de terre, Aragorn se leva, prêt à combattre parce que tous créatures de la Terre de Milieu pussent continuer, nuit après nuit, à profiter de ce spectacle.

Ses yeux brillèrent d’ardeur, dans un muet salut aux astres nocturnes. Il allait attendre, comme toujours. Jusqu’à le crépuscule se fût teinté de rose et de bleu, de couleurs vives qui racontassent la vie, dépourvus de présages obscurs.

Une lutte contre la même nature du monde.


End file.
